pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Ambipom
Vs. Ambipom is the twentieth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It is the first of two episodes to air on 11/28/2017. Story Dawn rushes to the contest hall in Celestic Town, the doors opening for her. She makes it to the registration desk, out of breath. Dawn: (Panting) I’d, like to register for the contest! Attendant: (Confused) Sure. I’d be glad to. Ian, Piplup, Crystal and Conway catch up, as Dawn finishes registration. Attendant: And you’re good to go for the contest tomorrow! Good luck! Dawn: Ah. Thank you so much. They move on to a large park where many coordinators are practicing for the contest. Trainers have Swinub, Delibird, Butterfree, Cherrim, Spinda, Drifloon, Kadabra, Donphan and Primeape. Crystal: So Dawn. Which Pokémon are you planning on using for this contest? Dawn: Why, I am glad you asked. Cherubi, Aipom, bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her two Pokéballs, choosing Cherubi and Aipom. Cherubi: Cheru! Aipom: Aipom! Conway: Are you sure? I mean, they haven’t had much contest experience yet. You may be better off with some of your more veteran Pokémon Dawn: I find your lack of faith disturbing, Conway. They both showed off incredible potential before, and therefore I believe that they need some more experience. I have formulated several potential combinations. How about it, guys? Want to show off? Cherubi and Aipom chatter enthusiastically, as Dawn takes a stance. Dawn: Cherubi, use Magical Leaf! And Aipom use Double Slap! Cherubi spins, forming a light green ring of energy which erupts into energy leaves. The Magical Leaf spins in a circle, as Aipom leaps into the middle of the ring. Aipom spins, slapping through the leaves and stopping them, causing them to burst into sparkles. Crystal: Wow! Conway: Uh, that… Ian: It’s only a single contest. Plus, you used that combo at the Wallace Cup. It’ll be expected and boring. Dawn looks at Ian, perplexed that he said anything. Dawn: Did you, just give me advice? (Regains herself) I planned on using Aipom in the battle round. Taking it with her speed. Ian: In that case, I have a suggestion. A move known as Double Hit. Dawn: Double Hit? Ian: Stronger and faster than Double Slap, though only two hits instead of a possible five. However, if you master it and combine it with Aipom’s tail speed… Dawn: Then it could be blinding in appeal! Oh, what an idea! Shall we get started? Ian: Let’s. Ian, Piplup, Dawn, Cherubi and Aipom go off, as Conway and Crystal look on. Two shadowed figures watch from the trees, scoffing at the sight. Crystal: He’s really warmed up to her, hasn’t he? Conway: It was that jacket. He said that his mom gave him his old one. The fact that Dawn was able to make an exact replica was impressive, and Ian seems entirely thankful. Crystal: If I had a keepsake from my mom, I would always want some reminder of it. Conway: You never mention your family. Much like him. Crystal: (Softly) Yeah. Ian and Dawn face each other, as Aipom hops onto the field. Aipom: (Cheery) Aipom pom! Piplup: (Eager) Piplup! Ian: Not this time. Piplup: (Exacerbated) Lup! Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Riolu. Riolu: Rio. Ian: Alright Riolu. Your job is to dodge each attack. The goal is for them to be fast enough to hit us. Riolu: Rio. Dawn: Then let us begin! Aipom, swing your tail fist for Double Hit! Aipom charges forward, swinging her tail fist to punch twice, one from each side of her body. Riolu dodges easily, as Aipom continues to speed up. Aipom then jumps up, going for an attack overhead. Ian: Feint! Riolu moves just out of Aipom’s range, the attack hitting the ground twice. Riolu then shoots forward and rams Aipom. Dawn: Hey! Ian: I never said that we wouldn’t attack at all! Dawn: Urgh. Sometimes I despise your tactics. Aipom, Low Sweep to Double Hit! Aipom runs in, swiping her tail around for Low Sweep. Riolu jumps over it like a jump rope, as Aipom swings it around to punch Riolu. Her tail fist glows purple, as she punches Riolu in midair in a blur. Riolu is knocked back, as Ian smirks. Aipom: Aipom! Aipom glows pink, beginning to morph. Everyone watching around them stares in awe, as Aipom evolves into Ambipom. Ambipom: Ambi ambi! Dawn: Ah! Aipom! Extraordinary! Ian: An Ambipom. Just like I thought. Conway: You knew this would happen? How? Ian: Ran into a friend that had the same thing happened to him. His Aipom had learned the move Double Hit, and evolved shortly afterwards. I didn’t think anything of it, until I learned of move based evolution. Dawn: Oh, she’s wonderful! Thank you Ian. Ian: Sure. Now, let’s get you two some practice. Riolu, thank you. Take a rest. Ian returns Riolu, as Piplup gets ready to go. Ian draws a new Pokéball, as Piplup does a dramatic fall to the ground. Ian smiles at that. Ian: Always so dramatic. Go Marowak! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Marowak. Marowak: Maro! Dawn: Okay Ambipom! Agility to Low Sweep! Ambipom: Ambi! Ambipom disappears, reappearing in front of Marowak. She swipes her tails around to strike Marowak. Ian: Deflect it then use Bone Club! Marowak swings his club, blocking Low Sweep. Ambipom grabs the bone, however, and tosses it aside. Ian: What?! Marowak: Maro?! Dawn: Nicely done! Now use Double Hit! Ian: Headbutt! Ambipom raises her tails behind her, her tail fists protracting forward. Marowak thrusts its head forward, the Headbutt clashing with Double Hit. Ambipom is pushed back as Marowak charges for the bone. Dawn: I don’t think so! Use Swift! Ambipom’s tails glow golden as she swings them to fire golden energy stars. They swirl around Marowak, cutting off its path before striking Marowak. Marowak pushes through and picks up its bone, using it to swat the rest of the attack away. Ian: Bone Club! Dawn: Low Sweep! Marowak and Ambipom charge at each other again, when blue energy in the shape of a dragon soars at their collision point. Ambipom is able to stop, but Marowak is hit by the Dragon Rage. Dawn: What was that? Voice: (Sarcastically) Oh so sorry! Dawn looks off to the side, seeing Ursula and Gabite approaching them. The two stand in the middle of the battlefield. Ursula: (Tauntingly) I couldn’t see over the large crowd of people that you required to train, so I couldn’t see the light of your battle. Dawn: So that was intentional?! You have a lot of nerve to do so! Just who do you think you are? Ursula: (Snickering) It’ll dawn on you. The name’s Ursula. Dawn: Ursula? Ian: She was in the Wallace Cup. Ursula turns to look at Ian and Marowak, highly irritated. Ian: Lost in the appeal round. Mind stepping out of our way? You obviously didn’t notice but we’re in the middle of a battle. Ursula: (Enraged) How dare a cur like you speak to me in such a manner?! You, who’s so blatantly poor that you had to wear your everyday rags in the Wallace Cup?! I’d pity you if you were redeemable in any sort of manner. Dawn: (Gasps) Ursula Rosetta? Ursula: Ding ding! Took you long enough! I guess it’s true that a Berlitz doesn’t need brains with all of their money! You hired this guy to evolve your Pokémon for you and to fix competitions! Dawn: (Angry) Fix?! Ursula: For a sophisticated mind that has any common sense, it was quite obvious to see that the Wallace Cup was fixed to ensure you were the winner. The buzzer just happened to go off before your utter defeat?! A bribe if I’ve ever seen one! Dawn: Ha. (Regaining composure) I guess you aren’t familiar with the Berlitz family as well as you think then. The Berlitz are proud and proper, never backing down from a fight and always playing fair. It must be your corrupt family that you are thinking of. Ursula: (Scoffs) Like a sore loser to throw insults and baseless claims! Dawn: (Smirks) Like you who couldn’t even make it past the appeal round? Ursula grits her teeth and lets out a growl, Dawn’s regal posture even taller now. Dawn: I suggest that you leave now and go back to training. Your Gabite obviously needs to learn control considering her attack landed way over here. Ursula moans in frustration, as she does a scoff and a head turn. She walks off, Gabite glaring Ambipom down as she goes. Ursula and Gabite go past Ian and Marowak, Ursula refusing to meet his gaze. Dawn relaxes, letting out an exasperated sigh. Dawn: Oh dear. It has been a while since I’ve had to engage in such political talk. I had feared I had lost my edge. Crystal and Conway make it over, as Ian, Marowak and Piplup join them. Crystal: That girl was particularly nasty! Do you know who she is? Dawn: Ursula of the Rosetta family. They have always been trying to tarnish the name of the Berlitz family in order to steal away our business partners. She was highly distasteful though. I apologize for the way she spoke to you, Ian. Ian: No big deal. She couldn’t back it up. Plus, it was basically what you said about me when we first met. Dawn: (Defensive) That’s not! Dawn looks ashamed, bowing her head as her arms are in front of her body. Dawn: I am truly sorry about the way I previously treated you. I had no right to judge you based off your appearance and social status. Ian: Heh. If that’s what you’ve learned, you’ll be fine. Dawn: Huh? Ian: Win tomorrow. Dawn: (Smiles) With pleasure. End Scene The Celestic contest hall is full, as Marian stands on the stage. At the judges table, Nurse Joy isn’t there, instead a woman in a red dress and a tiara in her long blonde hair. Marian: Welcome to the Celestic Hall contest! We have an exciting show for you today as well as a special guest judge! From Hearthome City, she is a famous fashion designer of Sinnoh! Give it up for Cocoa! The crowd goes wild as Cocoa stands up, waving to the crowd. She has a sly grin on her face, as she sits back down. Marian: She joins our regular judges Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo! And now we have an exciting show for you all, starting with our first coordinator! Ursula comes onto the stage, wearing a black dress top with red frilly bottom. Ursula: Now Hippopotas! Time to flash! Ursula throws her Pokéball in a ball capsule, choosing a male Hippopotas in a flash of black hearts. Hippopotas: Hippo! Hippopotas inhales, then blows sand out of the port on his back. The sand swirls in the air, blanketing the air. Marian: Wow! Ursula started the appeal off with a Sand Stream ability! Ursula: And that’s not the end of it! Sand Tomb! Hippopotas’ eyes glow brown, as the sand shifts and molds to his command. It forms a large sand Hippopotas, then forms into a large tower. Ursula: And Yawn! Hippopotas opens his mouth, forming a clear bubble. It travels up the sand tower, expanding and causing a bulge in the tower. The bubble pops, as the sand erupts out and glitters as it falls to the ground. The crowd goes wild at this appeal. Marian: What a way to start the contest off! Let’s bring in our next coordinator! A Swinub uses Powder Snow, while Lila’s Cherrim transforms into Sunshine form with Sunny Day. Spinda dances erratically on the field, Butterfree releases a Sleep Powder as Drifloon rides a Gust wave. Dawn is the next one to walk onto the stage, wearing her sapphire flamenco dress. Dawn: Cherubi, bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Pokéball in a ball capsule, choosing Cherubi. Pink flower petals erupt as it comes out. Cherubi: Cherubi! Dawn: Let us show off Flower Shield! Cherubi glows with a pink aura, as the aura rises off Cherubi. The flower petals from the seal swirl around as they join the formation of blooming flowers in the shape of a dome shaped shield. Conway: Remarkable! I’ve never seen that move! Ian, Crystal and Conway are sitting up in the crowd. Crystal: Ian, did you help her with that? Ian: No. I’m as surprised as you are. Dawn: Now, let’s root it to the ground with Leech Seed! Cherubi spins and spits several seeds from its mouth, that dig into the stage underneath the Flower Shield. Vines shoot upward toward the Flower Shield, knotting together to form a tree trunk as the tips insert into the Flower Shield! Marian: Incredible! Dawn has given us a beautifully blossoming tree! Dawn: But a tree is not complete without some leaves. Cherubi, jump up and use Magical Leaf! Cherubi excitedly runs forward, jumping up into the flowers. A ring of light green energy becomes the outer ring of the Flower Shield, forming energy leaves that cover the ends. Cherubi peaks up out of the flowers, as Dawn does a curtsy. They get a standing ovation, even Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo stand. Cocoa doesn’t stand however, her looking unimpressed. Marian: Incredible! Dawn’s performance has shown the blossoming of spring, and has made the entire crowd respond in kind! What a fitting end to the appeal round! We’ll take a break while the judges deliberate to see who moves on to the next round. Main Events * Dawn's Aipom learns Double Hit and evolves into Ambipom. * Ursula Rosetta makes her main series debut. * The Celestic Town Contest begins. Characters * Dawn Berlitz * Ian * Ursula Rosetta * Crystal * Conway * Marian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Cocoa * Attendant * Coordinators * Lila Pokémon * Cherubi (Dawn's) * Aipom (Dawn's, evolves) * Ambipom (Dawn's, newly evolved) * Piplup (Ian's) * Riolu (ian's) * Marowak (Ian's) * Gabite (Ursula's) * Hippopotas (Ursula's) * Cherrim (Lila's) * Swinub * Delibird * Butterfree * Spinda * Drifloon * Kadabra * Donphan * Primeape Trivia * This is the first time that a standard contest is split into two episodes. * Ian learned about Aipom's evolution from Jimmy in Vs. Jimmy. * Ursula's last name, Rosetta, is based off the Rosetta Stone. This is because Dawn's last name, Berlitz, shares the the name of a language education corporation. * Dawn's line "I find your lack of faith disturbing" is a quote from Darth Vader from the Star Wars franchise. * Dawn's appeal with Cherubi creating a tree is similar to the one that Nando did in Harp Singing Through the Stage. This was not intentional. * Lila appearing is based off her being in the anime version of this contest. ** She was originally going to be a judge until she was replaced with Cocoa. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Evolution Research arc